descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane
Jane is a character in the movie Descendants, played by Brenna D' Amico. She is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, and is known to be shy and insecure, but is fascinated with magic, even if her mother doesn't let her use it. She is portrayed by Brenna D'Amico. Background Personality She is shy and rather demure, often following Audrey's commands and being immediately fearful of the VKs. Because she can't use magic (initially in the film) she wants to live up to her mother's name and even tried to take her wand to learn to use magic. She dislikes being punished and enjoys looking pretty. She was shown to severely lack self confidence, as shown by her desperation to look good and be accepted by others (to the point of insulting Mal). She eventually grows to become friends with the VKs. She has slowly learned it is not about how a person looks as much as what they are inside. However, in Wicked World, she still held distrust of the VKs as she suspected Mal of stealing her mascot uniform (when it was actually CJ who framed Mal) though they became friends with them again when she learns it was CJ's fault that things were going wrong and that she had stolen her mascot uniform. She is otherwise kind to those around her. When she learns she can in fact use magic in Wicked World, she is initially fearful of using her magic, but grew in confidence as she used it more often, especially since her friends supported her (and Mal who is proficient in magic complimented her). Physical Appearance Although she doesn't know this, Jane is actually very beautiful. She dresses in old fashioned style dresses just like her mother. She has shoulder-length brown hair naturally, and curls when Mal spells her. Roles ''Descendants Taught to never stray from goodness, she is fearful of the villain kids and particularly wary of their forbidden magic, but a special spell from Mal changes her outlook. Mal convinces Jane that her mother's magic wand would be able to change her looks, even changes her hair with magic to entice her further. However, her outlook was changed after she made mean comments to Mal to make Audrey and her friends laugh, causing Mal to undo her magic on Jane. Jane steals the wand during Ben's coronation and attempts to use magic to change her looks again, but she accidentally destroyed the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. After the incident, Jane's self-confidence is restored by Mal, who tells her all the positive things she thinks of her. She is last seen at Auradon Prep; initially sitting alone in the midst of the crowd, Carlos and Jay take her up to join the others in the dance number, ''Set It Off. ''Descendants: Wicked World Jane returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Brenna D'Amico who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She later discovers she can cast magic spells, which amazes and intimidates her at the same time. Powers and Abilities It is revealed that due to her mother being one of the most powerful magic users to live, Jane has the ability to do magic, however she is not very good at it. *'Magic' - Jane has the ability to do magic and cast spells, which manifest as blue energy. *'Spell Casting' - Jane has the ability to cast spells, however they do not always turn out how she wanted them to. Printed Material ''Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel In the novel, it's revealed that Jane and Carlos have feelings for each-other. Carlos thinks that while she looked pretty with Mal's spelled hair, he preferred her natural hair. Trivia *Although Jane has neck-length brown hair in the film, her dolls and ''Wicked World appearance depict her hair long with red highlights. *In the Doll merchandise and in the animated shorts, Jane has long light brown hair with pink streaks *In the animated short, "Audrey's New Do? New Don't!", Jane uses her own magic for the first time. **It is also revealed that she never knew she possessed magic, and as well showed that she has little experience in using it. * In the second book, Return to the Isle of the Lost, it had revealed that she and Carlos like each-other. * Jane and Mal are both fairies. *At the time of the film, she is 14- years-old. *Jane is likely a cheerleader in the second film. *The book Freddie's Shadow Cards indicates that she is the lead alto in the Auradon Acapella group. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Auradon kids Category:Daughters Category:New generation Category:Descendants Category:Cinderella Descendants Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Auradon Students Category:Auradon Residents Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Hero kids